


Incognito

by HazzaTheFluffball



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Clueless Louis, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Harry has a secret, Harry in Panties, Harry in skirts, Harry's innocent but not really, Innocent Harry, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Muke at the side because I ship them, Sex audios, lottie ships them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaTheFluffball/pseuds/HazzaTheFluffball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows what he searches up when he opens an incognito tab, when a certain TommoTops' voice at Soundgasm69.com makes innocent little Harry whimper out daddy every time he listens to an audio.</p>
<p>Maybe he isn't so innocent after all.</p>
<p>But of course, no one will find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Basically innocent underage boys wanking to audios on Incognito so they don't get caught :)
> 
> I'm posting this here and on Wattpad but the updates here are probably going to be slower because it's already up on Wattpad @novocainelarry

> **Chapter One**

* * *

_He knows it's wrong._

_He knows he shouldn't._

_But it feels so good._

_No one will know......._

_-_

Temptation is hard to resist, even to the most pure and innocent of people. No one is really free of sin, it's only human to break the rules sometimes.

Innocent little Harry Styles stumbles into his room, ridding himself of his tight jean shorts, leaving himself in nothing but his oversized red sweater and white cotton panties.

"Oh God Eleanor, stop!" He giggles into the phone as his friend Eleanor teased him about how the boys in school eyed him today as always.

"Come on Harry, it's not like you don't know how attractive you are." Eleanor replies.

She's been Harry's friend since forever, the two of them and Cara have always been the three musketeers. All three pretty and perfect, boys falling at their feet since the end of primary school. Eleanor was the preppy one, Cara was the sporty one and little Harry was the innocent one.

Harry sucked on his bottom lip at Eleanor's answer. He didn't like the attention, unlike Cara and Eleanor who both had boyfriends before.

Harry was clean and untouched by others, a little angel as most people would refer to. He was sweet and innocent if not a tad slow, his mother and sister absolutely doted on him.

So what if he liked skirts and braiding his hair? The most important people in his life didn't mind, they accepted him for who he is. He was everyone's innocent little prince.

But sometimes even princes aren't perfect.

Harry hung up on Eleanor, rolling his eyes playfully at her teasing and saying goodbye. He flopped on his bed lazily, loving the way his cotton sheets felt against his bare legs, cold and soft.

Harry unlocked the screen of his iPhone 5s and scrolled through his Instagram feed, he didn't post much, only a couple of pictures with his friends and family and of his cat Snowball.

He followed a handful of animal accounts and clothing accounts though, he double tapped on a picture of a kitten dressed as puss in boots from Shrek with a giggle and exited the app.

"Harry, dear?"

"Yes mommy?" He peeked down the stairs, not caring if he was just wearing panties.

"I'm going for my eye checkup honey," Anne informed, already opening the door. "Take care of yourself and don't burn the house down okay? There's cookies if you want them."

"I won't!" Harry sort-of-whined.

Harry was clumsy, he once almost burned himself trying to make ramen and thus his mom never allowing him in the kitchen unless she was around.

Anne laughed and headed out. Harry heard the sound of her car revving up and driving off, he sighed out of habit and padded back to his room.

He wistfully sat on his bed, phone in one hand, the other in his lap. His mom went out and Gemma was still in college, so it shouldn't be dangerous...

Harry bit his lip as a shudder of excitement ran down his spine. He turned on his phone and went into safari.

He quickly opened up an incognito tab and typed in the words he was oh so familiar with.

Soundgasm69.com/u/TommoTops

Harry settled down on his bed, making himself comfortable, he sits with his legs open, lying his back onto the pillows. He sees that the site already finished loading, his breathing became slightly ragged.

He knew this was wrong, but no one would know anyway, he was on incognito after all.

Harry plugged in his earphones and stuffed the buds into his ears, adjusting them till they felt comfortable. He skimmed the screen, scrolling up and down at the list of audios.

He stopped when his gaze fell upon a certain title.

Baby Touch Yourself for Daddy  
Gay, ageplay, daddy kink, punishment, crossdressing, masturbation

Harry clicked on the title, already feeling his tummy tingle and an uncomfortable feeling in his cotton panties. He pulled his sweater up to his stomach, his carefully tucked cock peeking from the top of the white fabric which covered his bottoms.

It loaded and Harry pressed play.

"Baby, you've been a bad bad boy today haven't you?"

Harry's eyes immediately fluttered close when the heavenly voice rang into his ears, a little high pitched but dominant and raspy, making Harry whimper and nod.

He was being a very bad boy indeed as he sucked on his fingers, coating them in saliva.

"You just love teasing daddy, walking around in that pretty, red skirt of yours, so short. You wanted daddy's attention didn't you?"

Harry started thumbing the tip of his semi hard cock, gasping at the pleasuring tingles.

"Yes yes daddy, wanted your attention." He muttered to no one in particular, focusing solely on the sexy, raspy voice that rang into his ears so vividly as if TommoTops was right beside him.

"Naughty boy. You know how much I hate to be interrupted while I'm on the phone. It was a very important conference call, but apparently someone couldn't control themselves could they baby?"

Harry toyed with his tip, not wanting to stroke himself just yet. He let out a tiny moan as he dipped his saliva slicked finger into his slit.

"Bet you wanted my dick in you, didn't you baby boy? Want daddy's cock inside your pretty little hole, fucking you into oblivion?"

"Well no, you've been a naughty little boy, and naughty boys get punishment. Now don't worry, daddy's in a good mood today so I won't be spanking you but you will not get daddy's cock."

Harry whined like he was actually getting punished. This was so wrong, listening to a stranger's voice and getting off.

"No baby, not gonna even let you suck me won't be putting daddy's cock in your pretty mouth today."

"Touch yourself baby, touch for daddy."

Harry obeyed the voice, pulling down the front of his panties and wrapping his dainty fingers around his hard, pink tipped shaft. He let out small mewls as he ran the tips of his fingers up and down his cock.

"That's it baby boy, touch yourself like you want daddy to touch you. Want daddy's fucking hands touching you everywhere don't you? Now be a good boy and let daddy have a good show."

Harry nodded frantically, pumping his length at a fast pace. This was for daddy. He used his other hand to massage his balls and he moaned loudly.

"Pretty little baby aren't you? Wanna suckle on daddy's cock, licking up my milk."

Harry whimpered and mumbled "yes, yes, yes daddy, yes" under his breath as he changed his fast pace to long, hard and sensual strokes. He unconsciously ran his tongue over his lips, imagining his image of TommoTops teasing him.

"Now babe, daddy wants you to rub your nipples. Rub your perky little nubs and imagine it's me."

Harry pulled his sweater even higher to get easy access to his chest. He let out high pitched moans as he tweaked his own nipples.

"You're doing so so good baby. So pretty touching yourself for your daddy. Daddy loves his baby boy so so much. Come on love, don't stop."

Harry continued pumping his shaft, occasionally teasing his tip by thumbing it harshly. Precum was leaking from the slit as Harry neared his high, his eyes scrunching tight as he thrusted into his hand.

"Oh yes baby, oh yes. So beautiful and pretty, my baby boy. Come for daddy. Such a pretty baby for me, come babe, don't hold it in."

Almost as if on command, Harry's body spasmed as he spurted into his hand. He let out whimpers and moans of pleasure as he rode out his orgasm, continuing to listen to the alluring voice of TommoTops.

"Wonderful babe, you did so well daddy loves you so so much baby. Pretty baby, let it all go."

The wonderful voice whispered into his ear as he gasped on his bed, his hand stained with white liquid and his panties sticky.

Oh no.

Harry plucked out his earphones and waddled to the toilet, careful not to drip any semen onto the floor. He knew how wrong this was, he knew he shouldn't be doing this.

Harry felt guilt eating him from inside out, fear making his heart palpitate as he looked at himself inside his bathroom mirror. His face was flushed, eyes glassy and pupils blown.

So so wrong.

He washed off the white liquid into the sink and hurriedly threw his panties into the washing machine, changing into a fresh pair after cleaning up his area.

He headed back to his room and closed the incognito tab with a guilty look on his innocent face.

At least no one could find out.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined both the second and third chapters so it's longer yay:3

_ **Chapter Two** _

* * *

 

_He masks his guilt well_

_He knows no one will suspect_

_He also knows that he should stop_

_But he's honestly too hooked to care_

-

It's late at night as Harry finally strips out of his uncomfortable skinny jeans into his nightwear, a big plain tee shirt and his usual cotton undies.

He thinks about doing it again, listening to his favorite voice in the world and getting himself off. Because TommoTops had the most intoxicating voice that could make him come just by words.

But twice a day was a little too much wasn't it?

And so little Harry curled up and fell asleep with the faintest whisper of "good night daddy" mumbled from his pretty red lips as he snuggled into his pillow, hugging his favorite alpaca doll.

He had a dream with the voice he would fall to his knees for ringing in his ears, telling him what to do and making him feel like a little boy again.

He whimpered and mewled in his sleep, his hands grabbing his pillows so tightly deep creases formed, his thighs clamping around his bolster tightly.

He kept repeating the word "daddy".

He moaned slightly and his eyes scrunched up tightly, a tear fell out too. And yet Harry babbled something incoherent that sounded like "thank you daddy" and fell back to sleep, the slightest bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

-

Waking up with a wet spot on your panties isn't the most glorious thing ever. Harry actually felt guilty and dirty when he recalled dreaming what he dreamt and burst into tears so badly his mom had to check on him.

Harry didn't explain anything, tears just continued spilling from his bright green eyes as his mom cooed and comforted him.

"Oh it's okay H, it's just you being a big boy. It's absolutely normal baby." She told the crying boy as she peppered his face and hair with kisses.

Harry hiccupped as he slowly started to calm down, his eyes watery but had stopped leaking tears. His face was scarlet as his mom told him to change out of his panties so she could wash them, still repetitively telling him that it was fine and that it happens to all boys.

He knew what he did, he dreamt of TommoTop's voice. He saw the dark silhouette of the man he imagined the wonderful voice to belong to, telling him to beg for daddy's cock.

Anne left Harry to change with a sigh leaving her lips, Harry was such an innocent baby, he looked so horrified at the stain on his underwear.

She would never know her little boy wasn't as innocent as she thought.

"Honey, El and Cara will be coming soon. You'd best get ready."

Harry yelled an okay and skipped off to his closet to get his clothes ready. He plucked out his favorite white polo shirt and a hot pink skater skirt. He didn't wear heels though, as much as he thought they were pretty he was scared of them.

Cara and El always complained about blisters and falling down and spraining their ankle. Ouch. Plus, he was tall enough even though he very much loved feminine clothing. So he stuck with his favorite pale pink high top sneakers.

"Harry!"

Harry was in the middle of brushing an entangled bit of his curls when he heard Eleanor's yelling. Damn she was loud. Cara's chuckle followed shortly after and he heard them coming up the stairs.

Eleanor burst into the room with Cara trailing behind leisurely. Those two were polar opposites personality wise. Eleanor was loud and hyperactive, she literally just acts like she just downed ten cans of red bull. Cara was really chill and calm, she acted sort of tomboy-ish but she was too pretty to be considered one.

And then Harry was the sweet innocent angel, always a pace slower than the rest but equally as lovable.

"Honestly El, I swear the people from China can hear you." Cara said, half serious half joking. El slapped her arm as Harry giggled.

"I'm not that loud, am I Harry?"

"Have you heard yourself?" Cara cuts in before Harry stops giggling to answer.

El huffs and that just sets Harry and Cara into another huge fit of laughter, Eleanor cracks a smile because, well, Harry and Cara had pretty contagious laughter.

Three perfect friends having the perfect friendship. Honestly, Harry could get the tiniest bit lonely because they were an odd number and he was the only boy -no matter how feminine he was- in their group.

"I'm gonna finish brushing my hair."

Harry rolls his eyes playfully once they all finished laughing at poor Eleanor. His two best friends nodded and jumped on his bed to wait for him.

Cara rolled to her side to grab Harry's phone from his desk, they were such good friends they didn't mind knowing each others passwords so Cara unlocked his phone. Harry didn't think much of it and went to grab his ankle socks.

"Harry!" Cara yelled suddenly. "What's Fall Out Boy's latest song again?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, the vague image of the music video in his head. He'd only heard the song once, he couldn't really remember.

"Dunno!"

"Okay then, I'm gonna Google it." Cara announced.

Harry's eyes widened, she was going into Safari. What if he forgot to close his tab? What if something happened and they could somehow see his Incognito history?

As if he had Twilight vampire reflexes Harry ran over and snatched the phone from Cara. Cara and Eleanor gaped at him.

Harry knew how to cover up in these kind of situations.

He immediately looked down at his phone and typed in a few random letters, then exiting Safari and went into YouTube. He had a serious pout on his face as he searched his history.

He beamed his usual innocent smile when he came across the video.

"There!" He said, happiness evident in his voice. He looked like a five year old who finally found his lollipop but he was Harry, the sweet innocent little angel.

He showed the latest Fall Out Boy song to his friends, they didn't think much of Harry's behavior and started talking about how FOB finally collaborated with Demi Lovato and the music video.

Harry sat on the bed, back faced to them as he put on his socks. He let out a tiny shaky breath, as a surge of relief filled him.

Relief.

Of course he then double checked his Safari when he got his phone back.

-

"Class , we have a new student!" Harry, Eleanor and Cara stopped their chatting in their own little corner to look to the front.

A girl with dyed blonde hair stood in front with a friendly grin on her face, Harry liked her almost immediately. Maybe she could be part of their little group and he'd have someone to talk to him when Cara and El were raving over something he didn't understand.

The class finally quieted down and the girl opened her mouth to introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Charlotte Tomlinson, you guys can call me Lottie for short."

 

-

 

"Hi! I'm Charlotte Tomlinson, you guys can call me Lottie for short."

She had a nice voice, thought Harry as he looked the girl up and down, contemplating if she was bff material.

Not as nice as a certain someone though. Harry bit his lip as thoughts of daddy flooded his mind. He took a deep breath, clearing his head and focused back on the new girl.

"I transferred here because my mom got remarried and she's on her honeymoon with my new stepdad so my sisters and I are staying with our older brother."

Harry liked her almost immediately since the first moment she stepped into the class, she had the most sincere smile on her face and her blue eyes shone when she grinned at the class. Plus, her fashion sense was on point.

Charlotte Tomlinson, or Lottie for short, was wearing a slightly big pastel blue crop top that stopped at her belly button and high waist three quarter ripped off-white jeans with a flannel around her waist.

She had pouty lips which were covered in gloss, the lips were pressed together in a line as Charlotte shyly peered around the class for an empty place once she finished the self introduction.

Harry smiled his adorable little smile and pointed to the seat beside him excitedly.

"You can sit here!" He announced much to Cara and Eleanor's surprise.

The girls exchanged a look and nodded to each other fondly, Harry was being his usual cute friendly self. No biggie. Lottie seemed pretty nice anyways.

Lottie shot Harry a grateful look as she slid into the seat beside him

"Hi new girl! 'm name's Harry."

"Hi. Thanks and I like your skirt by the way." Lottie complimented as she eyed Harry's outfit, his skater skirt hugged his slim waist well, it accentuated his feminine figure.

Harry smiled genuinely at her and Cara leaned over to introduce herself, Eleanor exclaimed at the girl's manicure and they just sort of started up a conversation.

Lottie didn't judge Harry's preferences, and that was enough to make Cara and Eleanor accept her as one of the group

It was a start of a beautiful friendship between the four, who knows what it'll lead to in the end?

Or who.

-

Lottie was quite the talker, she was basically the blonde version of Eleanor, just less yelling. Harry absolutely loved having her as a new best friend.

"I've six younger siblings, I kid you not." She told Harry as his sea green eyes widened, having one sibling was crazy enough, but six?

"That's a lot!" He gasped.

"I know!" Lottie chuckled.

"Are you close with all of them?" Harry seemed absolutely fascinated with the topic.

"Hm, I guess. I'm no match for my older brother though, he's so...um," Lottie snapped her fingers repeatedly, thinking of the right word. "He's really great with kids, he's close with all of us from me to the youngest twins Ernest and Doris!"

Harry giggled as Lottie's eyes sparkled in admiration at the mention of her brother. It seems the girl really adored him, Harry felt like he kind of adored him too after listening to all of Lottie's stories.

"He sounds so cool!" Harry bit his lips as he imagined having a boyfriend who was really good with kids, he imagined TommoTops but no one had to know that.

Because kid doting Daddy would be so attractive.

Lottie nodded in agreement to Harry's statement.

"He definitely is Harry, ooh you know what?" She whispered in his ear, the sensation tickled his ear, making Harry giggle.

"He's gay." She told him and winked. Harry's face went red as he laughed weakly, "Cool."

Harry kind of desperately wanted to see a picture of Lottie's oh-so-wonderful big brother but he was a little shy to ask for one. He didn't even know the man's name yet for heaven's sake.

"You should meet him omigosh!" Lottie exclaimed, excitedly, clasping her hands together as she eyed the pretty boy in front of her with a creepy smile.

"I'd like that!" He said without thinking and Lottie's grin grew so wide she looked like a Cheshire cat.

Oh he said that out loud?

"O-oops?"

Harry laughed nervously. Mentally wishing for Cara or Eleanor to come save him but nope, his two best friends were in front of them, snickering quietly at Harry's stammering state.

Harry pouted at them and stalked off to the gates, pink skirt bouncing with every step he took, earning the attention of most of the male -and some of the female- population

Cara, Eleanor and Lottie shared a look before bursting out in laughter at Harry's adorable princess-like reaction and running to catch up with the boy.

Harry glared at Lottie, managing to look like a little kitten who got his fish treat taken away. Lottie cooed and patted his curls. Harry softened almost immediately.

He loved having his hair petted.

The sounds of a motorbike revving loudly took the attention away from the purring boy as all heads turned towards the male on the bike parked right outside the school gates.

Harry squinted to get a good look, the male on the bike had his helmet on, the shade in front lowered to cover his face. Harry looked in awe at the male and his "super mega wicked cool" entrance.

Motorbike dude nodded towards in their direction, but looking at whom he was looking at Harry hadn't a clue because of the shade.

Lottie seemed to know the guy though.

"Ooh! My brother is here." Lottie said and Harry somehow just yearned even more to have a proper look at the man's face. "Bye guys!"

Harry, Cara and Eleanor waved, chorusing their goodbyes as the platinum blonde girl bounded off to the bike, clambering on and waving back to them with a smile.

"Bye!" Lottie yelled one last time before her brother revved off.

"Who's that?" Lottie smirked at hearing her brother's voice, muffled under his helmet.

"Harry."

"Who says I was asking about the boy!"

"Well, duh." Lottie said triumphantly, making her older brother groan.

"You think you know me so well don't you Lots?" The man sighed and shook his helmet covered head.

-

12:00 a.m.

Harry couldn't sleep that night, his mind swirling with crazy, random thoughts like, what should he wear the next day or how would cheese and chocolate taste together.

Also, how he would look tied down on the bed and getting fucked by his daddy.

He was a curious teenager after all, especially after that dream he had that morning. Harry chewed on the inner side of his cheek and traced the hem on his panties, fiddling with them as his got lost in his thoughts.

Why was he constantly feeling so needy?

How nice would it be to have someone older and rugged, taking care of him and treating him with all love and care?

Why was he thinking of sex?

Harry groaned and buried his head in his Gudetama pillow, his pale pink sheets warm around his almost fully naked body.

He flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling of his room, twirling a lock of his chocolate curls on his index finger. The thought of being doted on and waited on as if he was a pretty little princess crossed his mind and he giggled.

"Daddy!" He chortled out softly, his imagination running wild.

TommoTops.

Harry felt as if all the blood in his body rushed to two places at once at he mere thought of the name and his wonderful, dominant voice. Harry's porcelain skin flushed and he traced a finger over his now hardened member.

He quietly padded over to his desk, unplugging his phone from it's charger and crawling back into bed.

He opened an Incognito tab and typed in the site that led to all his wildest fantasies. He scrolled up and down, he was about to click into one of his favorite audios when his eyes landed upon something just newly posted.

**Sit on Daddy's Lap**   
_Gay, ageplay, almost exhibition, grinding, nipple play, oral sex, sweet talk_   
_**use of fingers/dildo/buttplug_

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes landed upon the words dildo and buttplug.

What's a dildo?

Harry's pretty eyes grew to the size of saucers when he pressed search in in the new incognito tab he opened.

A dildo is a sex toy, often explicitly phallic in appearance, intended for sexual penetration or other sexual activity during masturbation alone or with sex partner.

  
Oh.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poems at the beginning of every chapter proves how terrible I am at poetry hah cx

_**Chapter Three** _

__

* * *

 

 

_The innocent princess_

_Isn't as innocent as they think_

_His thoughts run wild,_

_Adrenaline pumping as risks are taken._

-

Never in a million years did Harry imagine he would be in such a situation, eyes never leaving the gates, the postbox, keeping his eyes out for the mailman's arrival every single day.

Each and every time the doorbell rang, he would yell to his mom saying he'd get the door. Harry would race to the front door, leaving everything he was doing at a side. He was a nervous wreck whenever the mailman came and his mother was around.

Harry woke up at seven a.m. today, like he has been for the last week.

It was a Saturday, meaning no school so Harry simply went downstairs to make himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, cutting it into equal halves and ridding it of the crust.

He shoved one halve into his mouth, chewing it as he trudged up the stairs with the other halve in his hand. He plopped on his bed and plugged in his earphones as the intoxicating voice of Melanie Martinez started playing. Usually, he'd put the volume on full blast but today he only put in one side and the volume was only at fifty.

According to his calculations, today should be the exact date for it to arrive.

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it mom!" Harry shouted, not caring if his hair was in a mess or if there were crumbs on his band tee -Fall Out Boy, if you were wondering, a gift from Cara-, he sprinted down the staircase, two steps at a time and rushed to get the front door.

Anne was quite used to Harry's overly helpfulness with the mail these days so she didn't question him.

Harry took in a deep breath.

Please be it, please be it, please please please be it.

"Hi!" Harry said cheerfully, ruffling his soft curls as his eyes scanned the mailman. His eyes lit up when he saw the box in the male's hands.

"Hiya cutie." Harry flushed as he realized the boy -who was around nineteen- was checking him out and his curls were untamed and his tee shirt was terribly crinkled because he slept in it.

"Uhm?" Harry coughed.

"Oh right, parcel for..." the boy checked the label on the box. "Harry Styles?"

Harry felt so many emotions in that one second, anxiety, excitement, fear, embarrassment. He pursed his lips, scared that if he opened his mouth the balloon of emotions inside of him would burst and he'd be found out.

"That's me." Harry managed to squeak out. The mailman handed him the parcel and left with a flirtatious wink after Harry signed.

Harry's large hands -yes, he had big hands and long pretty fingers with nails painted ice blue and white- clutched the box close to his chest and scurried to the mailbox, grabbing the letters inside to seem less suspicious.

"Mommy," Harry called out to his mom who was reading out in the backyard. "Mail's on the kitchen counter!"

His mom yelled an okay in reply, Harry could picture his mother lazily waving her hand in dismissal, magazine in hand, but that wasn't at all important.

This is what's important.

Harry slowly walked up the stairs, taking in a deep breath as he thought about he did and what he was probably about to do. He was only fifteen and if someone found out, then he's going to be utterly ruined.

His heart felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest. As soon as he reached his room he locked the door and hopped on his soft cotton sheets, sitting cross legged with the cardboard box in his hands.

"This is happening." Harry muttered under his breath, letting out a loud huff, calming his nerves that were basically eating him up from the inside.

Harry grabbed his penknife from the table,pulling up his sweaterpaws up to his elbows so they wouldn't be a disturbance. Harry clumsily flipped out the blade, almost cutting himself because his hand was shaking out of sheer nervousness and excitement.

The blade sliced through the tape easily, revealing lots of Styrofoam peanuts, Harry plunged his hand inside, wrapping his hand around an object and pulling it out and giggling as the Styrofoam peanuts flew out all over the place.

Harry looked at the bubble wrapped object in his hand with interest, his first time ever holding such an object in his hands. He tore open the transparent wrap and stared at the pale pink dildo in his hand.

He bit down harshly on his tongue and whimpered, yup, this wasn't a dream.

Harry observed the pale pink toy in his hands, it was pretty big, it made his hands look regular sized as he grasped it. It was one of the simplest items in the sex shop he paid a visit to, a light shade of pink, tiny glittery sparkles adorned the plastic toy.

"Pretty..." Harry murmured.

He saw the receipt enclosed with the sex toy and his face turned red as he recalled the memory that happened about a week ago.

-

Flashback

Harry went out shopping with Lottie and Cara. Eleanor, as a member of the student council, was busy with the preparations for the upcoming fair their school was holding.

He enjoyed shopping with the girls, they would pick out pretty clothes that they thought suited him and would ask him to try them out. Cara and Lottie squealed in glee as Harry walked out of Forever 21's fitting room in a country cowgirl getup.

Lottie picked out a plain shear white shirt with tiny flower patterns near the collar and Cara found a leather vest to match. Harry's eyes widened at their choice of clothing but soon he chuckled softly and shook his head, taking a pair of frayed denim jeans and slipping into the fitting room.

Harry loved trying cute outfits.

His curls bounced as he pranced around in front of his two friends, not caring about the stares of the other customers.

"How's this?" He giggled.

Cara nodded in approval and Lottie gushed about how good his legs looked in the shorts.

"I found this to match H." Cara announced, pressing a slightly oversized cowboy hat onto the boy's head. Harry scrunched up his eyes and nose when his hair fell into his face as the hat was pressed on.

Harry smiled as Lottie whipped out her phone to take a selfie with him and Cara. He ended up buying the shorts.

As they were shopping Lottie let out a sudden exclaim when her eyes landed on an array of nail polish.

"Omigosh, this is so pretty!" Cara looked over in interest and the two girls ended up babbling over which colour would suit them.

Normally Harry would join in the conversation,  but a certain shop caught his eyes, making his eyes widen and thoughts drift back to the audio title he came across the night before.

A dildo.

"Harry! Cara and I want to get manicures, wanna join?" Lottie asked enthusiastically.

Harry contemplated joining but his eyes automatically shifted back to the shop for a brief moment and his mind was made.

"I just did my nails yesterday aw, you two go." Harry told her, he wasn't lying exactly, he really did just do his nails. "I'll walk around by myself."

Cara and Lottie agreed to meet Harry at the main entrance when they were done.

Harry gripped the edge of his sweater as he walked into the hot pink shop he'd been eying since a while ago. His face flushed and eyes widening when he saw the array of sex toys, outfits and condoms and lube.

He looked confusedly at some of the objects, flipping them over to check what they were for. He hurriedly dropped a box of condoms when he finished reading the item description.

He saw bottles of what was called "lube" which came in different flavors from banana to chocolate to raspberry. He tilted his head in confusion, was that some kind of sex drink?

"Hi hon, what can I do for you?" A voice asked making Harry yelp.

A lady with blue hair, shaved at one side smiled at him.

"Um, uhm..." Harry didn't know what to say, tightening the grip of his hands on the edge of his poor sweater.

"Aw, it's okay bub, you can tell me." She told him encouragingly, "I'm Halsey, by the way."

Harry looked at her with an unsure look. He let out a breath which he never noticed he was holding in and blurted out.

"I'm looking for...a dil...do." He said, voice getting softer at the end.

Halsey let out a bark of laughter at the boy's cute demeanor. She ruffled his hair as if they knew each other for a long time, he flinched and pouted as he looked at her.

"Alright, come here." Harry followed behind her, she stopped at the counter. Halsey went to the other side of the counter and reached down, pulling out around three cylindrically shaped -or well, dick shaped- objects.

Harry made a face when he picked up the two that were shaped exactly like dicks. He shook his head and put then down, picking up the third one.

This one was smooth surfaced and pretty, and thankfully not shaped exactly like a penis. He observed the smooth purple dildo, interested.

"Like that one?" Halsey asked, Harry nodded wordlessly.

"We have other colours too in case you were wondering." She slid a piece of paper in front of Harry. "See, here we have blue, silver, black, hot pink and pale pink."

"Oh hon, it's normal having something like this to make yourself feel good once in a while. Don't be too embarrassed." Halsey told him reassuringly.

Harry was hesitant, but as soon as he heard the words pale pink and thought about the pros of having something like this, he was sold.

But damn, how was he going to carry this and meet his friends. No, that simply could not happen. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, biting his lip in habit whilst thinking of how he would take this out of the shop and meet his friends.

"I-I don't think I can manage taking this out of the shop, m-my friends would judge me." Harry pouted.

Who would expect such an innocent angel to walk out a sex shop with a dildo?

And that was how Halsey allowed Harry to write his address down, promising to have a brand new one delivered to his house in a week's time.

-

Harry's thoughts flitted to the audio he saw a week ago.

He carefully placed the object back in it's plain box, putting it at the back of his panty drawer, where he knew no one would look.

He might use it tonight.


	4. Four

_Curiosity killed the cat,_

_Or in this case his innocence._

_New things, new experiences,_

_Oh the wonders of fingers._

-

Feeling relaxed that his parcel arrived safely, Harry grabbed a casual outfit and slipped into the bathroom to bathe. The marble tiled walls of his bathroom were a plain, classic white and blue, soothing and relaxing to look at. The boy let the water run, allowing the warm water to fill up his tub.

"God I wish I never spoke," Harry sang as he pulled his oversized tee shirt off his body, leaving him left in nothing but his frilly panties. "Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap."

He bobbed his head to the beat inside his head, almost dancing to the sound of bubbles popping in his mind. He continued humming and stepped out of his panties, walking naked over to his small cupboard, picking out the galaxy bath bomb he got as a present on his Christmas.

Harry closed the lid of the toilet seat and sat on it while waiting for the water to fill the tub, the cold plastic making his bare skin tingle. Bored, he wrapped his arms around his body, running his fingers up and down his sides, breath hitching as his cold fingers slid over his skin, making goosebumps appear and his pink nipples harden.

"Tired of being careful, gentle, trying to keep the water warm." He sang softly, yet twisting his dark chocolate locks between his fingers. He looked back to the tub.

Finally.

Harry plopped in the sparkly purple pink bath bomb, watching the warm water froth up with colourful bubbles and sparkles. He used the hairband around his wrist to tie his hair into a bun and slipped into the tub, sighing in content.

￼

  
"Now I gotta wash mouth out with soap." He sang with a laugh. The fifteen year old played with the bubbles, he especially loved the sparkles that made the water look oh so pretty.

Well, we should all share pretty things shouldn't we?

Harry reached over to grab his phone -he had this waterproof cover thingie to make sure he wouldn't wet it- which was on the toilet seat lid. He knew well enough the bubbles would ensure that none of his private parts would be exposed.

Turning the front camera on, Harry scrunched his nose up cutely and pouted at the camera, capturing his face and the bubbles around his body. He went over to Instagram and posted it with the caption:

 **@harrystylesxunicorns** : Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap ♡ Sparkles are pretty btw ✨

Harry placed his phone back and indulged in the warm bath, closing his eyes and just relaxing, letting his body go completely pliant in the tub.

Sparkles are one of Harry's favorite things ever, he mentally squealed in glee when he realized he was still covered in glitter after he dried himself after the bath. He put on his old purple Jack Wills jumper, a pair of plain panties and boxers -he wore boxers on the outside sometimes to make him look like he was wearing shorts- and walked out of the bathroom.

Harry checked his Instagram and scrolled through his 31 likers.

"Cara, Nick, Mikey, El, Kendall, Ed, ooh! This must be Lottie's account!" Harry clicked into the icon that led him to a private account. He requested to follow her and turned off his phone.

"Mommy look!" Harry skipped over to the backyard where Anne was still preoccupied in her book. "I'm sparkly!" He announced, showing her his skin which had some flecks of glitter still stuck to the skin, some even got onto his purple sweater.

"Oh dear Lord now your jumper's glittery." Anne shook her head with a fond smile. Harry stuck out his tongue.

"Sowwee!" He said childishly and his mom mussed his damp hair.

"Mom!" Harry near hissed at her for messing with the curls but Anne simply laughed and told her adorable son to dry his hair.

Grumbling under his breath about how precious his hair was and how important it was to him, Harry headed back to his room while carefully drying his locks.

Harry let out a soft moan as he massaged his scalp and tugged at his hair as he dried it. That felt good.

The howling of a wolf interrupted his train of thoughts, Harry hung the towel back on it's rack and flopped on his bed, seeing the notification that Lottie accepted his follow request.

He was about to click and stalk his new best friend -hah, that sounded creepy- but he received a pm from Lottie herself. He quickly clicked on the pm icon at the top right corner of the home screen to see a picture of what looked like a boy, no, more like a man in his private messages.

  
**@lottietommo95** #bigbro acting all cool and taking care of my precious #Starbucks waiting for me outside the ladies. Hah!

Harry gasped softly when he took a good look at the man in the picture. This is Lottie's brother? Although it was only his side profile, Harry had to wipe the side of his mouth to check if he was drooling. The male looked around the same height as him if not a couple of inches taller, he looked exceptionally hot with his scruff and sharp features.

He looked daddy af.

He was smoking and casually typing on his phone and yet the male still managed to look like a model.

Deciding it would be embarrassing if he was to reply to the message with the heart eyes emoji and asking in all caps what the male's name was, Harry settled on just double tapping the screen with a shaky finger.

-

Harry got horny easily, it was a fact and the boy absolutely loved and hated it at the same time because it could be both painful and pleasurable and terribly embarrassing.

That night Harry got out his new toy and set it beside him along with a few packets of that lube thing he saw -Halsey enclosed the sachets and a note saying he would need it- , locking the door as he plopped on his bed, boxers already in the laundry. He went to his browser and went to his favorite site, feeling tingles up his spine already just from the imagination of what daddy would tell him to do with his toy.

He sat with his legs open, not too widely of course, on the bed, the tip of his semi hard pink cock peeking out from the hem of his panties. He thumbed at the tip and let a sound between a gasp and a moan.

He found the audio he was looking for and clicked on it.

Sit on Daddy's Lap  
Gay, ageplay, almost exhibition, grinding, nipple play, oral sex, sweet talk  
**use of fingers/dildo/buttplug

Plugging in his plain black earphones, he pressed play and he felt himself getting harder in the thin fabric of his panties when the sounds of heavy, wet breathing caressed his eardrums as if TommoTops was right beside him.

"Mhm baby, you gotta be quiet your entire family's downstairs baby. Bet you love this don't you?  But you gotta keep quiet baby, shhh."

Harry closed his eyes, pursing his full pink lips together in a straight line, stroking his length slowly.  He imagined all his family downstairs, the dangers of being found out or heard, the adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

"Yeah baby boy, want daddy to shut your pretty mouth with his cock? Want daddy's cock in your mouth?"

A whine left the back of Harry's throat, he nodded even though no one could see him.

"Yeah baby? Come on, take your dildo and slick it up for daddy. Oh you know how to do it right my pretty little boy? Put it in your mouth babe, imagine it as daddy's cock."

Harry's long fingers wrapped around the plastic dildo, he licked his lips, stomach churning with excitement and nervousness.

What was he doing?

He ignored the nagging in his head, Harry wrapped his lips around the tip of the toy, sucking experimentally, delicately.

"Oh you can do better than this can't you? Put daddy's cock in your mouth, wanna see your beautiful lips wrapped around me."

Grunting and small "uh, uh"s reached Harry's ears, Harry felt turned on, imagining someone feeling the pleasure he felt when he got off. Harry put the pink dildo further into his mouth, sucking on it as he would with a lollipop, occasionally pulling it out and licking it obscenely.

"That's it babe, you look so pretty. Fuck, yes you're doing so good. Daddy loves you so much, ahh, yes fuck."

Harry could feel spit running down his chin as he sucked on the dildo. He let out small barely audible moans, because fuck, he loved pleasing people, loved hearing his daddy's praise.

Yup, Harry had a massive daddy kink and praise kink.

"Okay that's enough baby. Shh, daddy's not gonna leave you like this."

"Now, daddy wants you to finger yourself open for daddy's cock. Can you do that baby? Suck on your pretty fingers and open that tight hole of yours."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed at this. What was he supposed to do now? Deciding to try it, Harry sucked and slurped on his fingers as quietly as he could like he normally did when jerking himself off.

Now, inserting them inside his...hole? Harry almost giggled at the word hole, he figured hole must mean his bum. Right?

"Yeah fuck baby, you can do it. One at a time though, don't be a greedy little boy. Listen to daddy."

Harry pulled down his panties, his erect cock slapping onto his stomach. Harry circled one of his spit slicked fingers around his puckered pink hole, he gasped at the contact.

This was sure to hurt.

Harry's eyes scrunched close as he carefully slipped one of his fingers inside himself, the heavy breathing and coaxing of TommoTops encouraging him to bear with the pain of the stretch.

"Hush baby, daddy knows it hurts but it'll get better, like always."

Harry moved his pointer finger inside his hole, whining a little. He brushed over his prostate by accident and the contact elicited a moan out of the curly haired boy.

Harry looked for the spot again, mouth open in wet pants when he found it. He slowly added another finger, grimacing at the burn of the stretch. He made scissor motions to... open himself up?

"Ahhh!" He yelped when he stretched himself a little too much, he took deep breaths, soothing himself.

"You're doing so good baby, daddy's so proud hmm, you're doing so well."

Harry absolutely loved the male's voice, it was like a most beautiful melody, high, raspy and sexy and magical.

When he added a third finger, Harry already learned which spot to rub to feel good, it made up for the pain. Harry pushed his three long fingers against his prostate, small moans leaving his pink lips

"Daddy..." he whined softly.

"Think you're ready for my cock now baby? My favorite little boy, doing so good for me. Looking so perfect and beautiful for daddy."

"Lube up the dildo babe, lube up daddy's cock for your pretty hole."

Harry confusedly pulled his fingers out of his stretched hole, yelping at the jolt of pleasure he felt.

Lube.

Harry looked over to packets beside him, he felt the liquid inside. The front of the packet didn't state any flavor this time so Harry was confused. Nevertheless, he tore open he small sachet carefully, fascinated when a thick slippery liquid dripped out of it.

Harry attentively drizzled the stuff on his palm, he couldn't risk dirtying his sheets so Harry took off his jumper, laying it under the pale pink dildo. He covered the toy with lube, feeling curious, he licked the tip of the toy. Eh, plain.

"Oh fuck baby boy, you look so good for daddy. So beautiful."

Harry pressed his cold thumb against his hole and he mewled at the contact.

"Wanna sit on daddy's lap? Come on love, daddy knows you can do it. Sink yourself on daddy's cock. Yeah..."

Harry heard the low groan of his daddy, he wearily kneeled so that his entrance was right over the pink toy.

"Mhm, yeah oh God yes."

Harry placed his palms on each side of the bed. Slowly lowering himself over the toy, his eyebrows scrunched in worry and anxiety. The tip of the dildo made Harry whimper as it entered him.

"Mhm, my pretty little boy. Grind yourself on me babe."

Harry almost screamed as soon as the entire length of the dildo was in him, tears stang his eyes. He gasped when it brushed over that spot again, his mouth in a perfect 'o' shape as pleasure ran through him again.

On instinct Harry moved, trying to hit that spot again, the pain soon forgotten.

"Yes, oh God, you look so good like that. Grinding yourself on daddy's cock. Shhhh babe, remember, don't be loud baby. Daddy loves when you're vocal but not today love. Shit, you're so tight around me."

Harry was basically fucking himself on the toy, biting his lip harshly to prevent from making any sounds, not only to obey daddy's words but also because he didn't want to wake his mom.

"Oh you're taking me so well baby, so beautiful. Yes, yes, shit, daddy's close. Doing so well, ugh...daddy's gonna come."

"Oh God, shit!" The male hissed, groaning lowly, playing through Harry's earphones to his eardrums.

Harry felt that familiar warm feeling in his tummy as he neared his high. His hand automatically wrapped around his leaking pink cock, giving it a good few tugs before he came all over his chest.

"Daddy, ooh!" Harry whimpered softly, he carefully pulled the toy out of himself, his reddish pink hole extremely sensitive still.

He looked down at the white strings of semen across his chest, eyes glassy as he recovered from his high.

His vision cleared as he came down from subspace. His face flushed as he recalled his actions. He shouldn't be doing this no matter how good it felt, right?

Harry felt so scared in that one moment. He grabbed tissues from his bedside table, wiping some the still wet cum off and the lube from his sore, stretched hole and the dildo. He pulled his panties on, wanting to get a towel from his closet.

A jolt of pain in his lower back made Harry wince, he shook his head and tried to bear the soreness. He took a small towel and wetted it with warm water. He wiped off the dry cum from his chest and flushed away the tissues in the toilet.

He couldn't be found out.

He took a shower even though it was one in the morning, thinking about what he'd done and how good it felt. After the bath he sneaked down and put his sweater in the wash, he'd tell his mom he spilt milk or Milo on it if she ever asked.

Cara once told him "wanking off" was normal, so, he wasn't really doing anything wrong was he?


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully y'all like this fic? The response is pretty good ehehe so I'd just wanted to say thanks ,y'all are amazing <3

_Heart beating, blood pumping,_

_Excitement flowing through his veins._

_Face flushed, a deep blush,_

_He never expected this coming._

-

The curly haired lad tries balancing his 2B pencil in between his nose and upper lip, puckering his lips so that it wouldn't roll off and he'd have to suffer the consequences.

Harry, Cara and Eleanor were currently in art class and the teacher excused herself to the loo. Their flower sketches -which were basically only pencil scrawls except for Harry who actually managed to do half a flower- left aside, Cara being the quirky girl she was started goofing around.

Harry near burst into giggles when he turned to see his friend with a pencil between her nose and lip, lips puckered like a kissing fish and eyes crossed. Eleanor laughed and copied her.

A minute later, Harry found himself in a stupid sort of competition with his two best friends, seeing who could keep the pencil balanced longer, their classmates watching the trio in amusement.

Harry felt his nose itch.

_Oh nose!_

It wasn't even the itch that did it, that silly pun that ran through his mind that made Harry snort, causing his pencil to drop to the floor.

Eleanor did a loser sign at him, Harry stuck out his tongue. Eleanor's pencil fell as soon as the girl moved.

"Hah!" Harry pointed at the girl and laughed soundlessly, Cara smirked and took down her own pencil.

"You lost anyways." Eleanor smiled sweetly, making Harry scowl at her.

"Aw, kitten."

Harry hissed, making not only Cara and Eleanor but also almost half the class to look at him and holding in laughter.

Kitten indeed.

"Harry, Harry," Cara singsongs, "losers gotta get punished so be a sport, bub!" Eleanor cheers, and they high five. Harry rolls his eyes, oh joy, I just love being punished.

Hm, maybe he did.

"Fine, fine." Harry whines, "What do I have to milady?" He asks, batting his eyelashes sarcastically. Cara pokes her tongue at the inner side of her cheek in thought. Harry gulped when he saw her Cheshire cat grin take over her thinking face.

Cara yanked Eleanor's shoulder to whisper in her ear. Eleanor gasped and started drumming on her knees excitedly.

"Kay Harry, you're gonna have to..."

Before Harry was told his punishment, the door of the classroom swung open as their art teacher sauntered back into the classroom.

"How are the sketches coming along class?"

Harry, Cara and Eleanor grabbed their pencils -Harry's and El's both blunt because they dropped them- and continue their work. Harry kept sneaking glances at his two friends who were giggling and obviously talking about his punishment.

He glared at them as he snatched up a new pencil from his pencil case.

"Oh my gosh, imagine-" Eleanor said before laughing again, Cara joining. Harry furrowed his brows in confusion, he didn't know what they were planning and he didn't like it one bit.

"You'll see tomorrow, kitty cat." Cara whispered when she calmed down. Eleanor laughed even harder after that, her face red and scrunched up in silent laughter.

"Something funny that you'd like to share Miss Calder?" Harry shot Eleanor a smug smile when the teacher noticed Eleanor huffing for breath as she laughed quietly, it was almost painful.

Cara and Eleanor shared a look before Eleanor replied.

"I'll share it tomorrow ma'am." She said in all seriousness, Cara sniggered. Eleanor let out a breathless chuckle before trying to calm down, wiping her eyes and fanning her red face.

Harry looked at them with a mixture of confusion, frustration and the tiniest bit of nervousness pooling in his tummy.

_What the fuck was going to happen tomorrow?_

During lunch, Harry whined to Lottie and Michael -another one of his friends- about something on the lines of Cara and Eleanor bullying him.

"I don't know what they're gonna do! Mikey save me!" He whines to Michael but Michael just chuckled and told him it was harmless.

"Aw, you'll know tomorrow Harry." El waves him off and takes a bite of her sandwich. He squints at Cara and Eleanor.

"Friends don't keep secrets." He pouted.

Well, well, look who's talking.

"Oi! You lost Haz, be a good sport and accept the punishment." Cara pointed right at Harry's nose.

Harry scrunched up his nose and mumbled out, "Okay, whatever I don't care anyways. Hmph." Lottie cooed and poked Harry's cheeks, Michael laughed.

"Remind me why y'all call me a kitten when Harry Styles exists?" Michael chuckled. He was interrupted by a hand on his crazy red hair, making the boy yell a "hey!".

"Because you're just as much a kitten as he is Mikey." The blonde slid into hid seat beside Michael, taking out a notebook and the pencil he put behind his ear. Michael deliberately grabs the pencil when Luke wasn't paying attention. Luke rolls his eyes and murmurs "kitten as fuck" before turning to Harry.

"So, what're we talking about?"

"You'll see tomorrow Lucas," Cara said, "Patience is key my child."

"Hm?" Luke smirked, knowing the girls were planning something funny. Michael started playing with Luke's pencil, twisting it around in his hand, making it fall on the table multiple times. "Oi Clifford, gimme my pencil back!"

"Hah, no."

"Welcome to the land of weirdos." Harry tells Lottie and giggles. He loved his friends, sure they were out of it most of the time but it they made him happy.

The school day ended with Eleanor whispering something into Cara's ear making Harry confused, Luke getting back his sadly blunt pencil, Michael rubbing at the red pinch mark on his bicep and Lottie hitching a ride with her brother to Tesco to get some snacks.

-

"No, no. Hell to the no!" Harry's eyes widened and he took a few steps back, hands held in front of him.

"Aw why! It's your punishment Harry, you gotta take it and be a fair sport bub." Eleanor said, grabbing both of Harry's larger hands and holding them down. Cara taking the chance to press the furry hairband onto Harry's head, quickly tucking them behind his ears.

Harry pouted and reluctantly left the hairband with cat ears on, he adjusted it and scowled at his two friends who gushed at how adorable he looked. This was going to be an embarrassing day thanks to his crazy friends.

The cat ears did go well with his white sweater with Japanese words on it -Harry the neko y'all- and his blue jean shorts but Harry was never gonna admit that.

"Aww, our baby kitty HarBear." Eleanor lightly pinched his slightly pink cheeks.

"Meow." Harry deadpanned, raising his hand and balling it into a loose fist and playfully swiping at his friends.

"Harry, darling you look precious." Anne stroked Harry's curls and shot the trio an amused look before shaking her head.

"Okay come on kids, time for school." The three teens got their bags and clambered in Harry's mom's car.

"Shotgun!" Harry yelled and hopped into the front seat, he felt the slight pressure of the hairband on his head and fiddled with it a little. He sort of liked it but he also kind of didn't considering he would probably get teased.

"Thanks mom!"

Harry became super self conscious when he stepped into the school gates, he adjusted the hairband so it would at least look presentable. Cara slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't fret, it's cute Haz, you're lucky we didn't actually carry out the idea El had oh my Lord." Eleanor whined saying he'd look a hundred times cuter if they used her idea too.

"I think Harry would go all crazy cat and scratch your eyes out if you drew whiskers on hid face and made him walk in school."

"I definitely would!" Harry giggled. Eleanor rolled her eyes playfully.

"It was a hella good idea, don't fight me kitten!"

People definitely noticed the cat ears Harry had on his head, he puffed his pink cheeks out and grumbled about losing a bet to Cara and El whenever someone asked about them.

Lottie and Michael ran up to him and squealed a little when she saw the ears, thank God he wasn't an actual cat and those ears were fake or he might've gotten deaf.

"You look so cute Harry!" Lottie reached to touch the kitten ears.

"Kitty cat Harry is real guys! Hashtag kitty confirmed yo!" Michael said in a sassy tone, making the group crack up.

"Shut up Mikey." Harry said and shoved his taller friend lightly, face turning red. "This is so embarrassing."

"Michael, next time you lose a bet to me I'm making you wear that!"

"Go to hell Lucifer."

"OTP." Harry whispered into Lottie's ear, giggling.

Harry somehow managed to survive the entire day without dying of embarrassment. He actually kind of liked the cat ears, it made him feel cute.

He remembered seeing something called petplay in one of the audios, Harry's mind wandered.

"Have you guys watched Deadpool?" Lottie asks out of the blue and Luke immediately stops his banter with Michael.

"Oh my god, I haven't but I saw the trailer and holy fuck I'm excited!" The blonde exclaimed.

"I watched it already is was amazing! Like there was this part where S-" Michael was cut short by Harry who slapped his book into the redhead's face.

"Ow!"

"Hush Michael, no spoilers. I really wanna watch that too. I was going to go with Gemma this weekend but she cancelled because of she had something college-y to do."

"College-y? That's not a word Haz!"

"It is to me!" Harry sing songed at Eleanor.

"Y'all wanna come with me? Whoever wants to watch, I mean. My brother's taking me on Saturday, his friend agreed to babysit my other siblings."

"I'm definitely in." Luke says.

"Same." Eleanor adds.

"I think my mommy will let me go. So yes!" Harry agreed.

"Sorry guys, I promised Kendall I'd watch it with her so..." Harry and Eleanor smirked at Cara who shrugged.

"I'm going to Netflix and chill this weekend so count me out." Michael says, making Luke scoff.

"What? Jerking off on your own to Boys?" Luke laughed, earning a shove from Michael. Eleanor covered Harry's ears -his actual ones not the cat ears- and scowled at Luke.

"Don't corrupt our innocent Harry!"

Harry blinked at them innocently, pretending he didn't know anything about what they were saying but his heart was racing.

If only they knew.

"Okay well, I'll ask my mommy if I can go this Saturday." Harry tells Lottie before he goes, he saw his mom's car parked outside already.

"Yay! Plus, I'm sure my brother would love to meet you." Lottie cheers. Harry thought about the insanely handsome boy he might or might not have screenshotted from his Instagram DMs.

"O-oh really?" Harry blushed at the mere thought of being near the man. He made a mental note to look his best that day.

"Mmhm." Lottie smirked, "Oh look, there he is!" Lottie points at a figure waiting by the gates.

Harry breath hitches as he sees Lottie's brother standing right at the gates  right there, in the flesh. The man looks as handsome as ever, in a snug navy blue sweater that made his biceps look amazing.

Harry swallowed. He had to walk pass the man to get to his mom's car.

"Come on Harry, you said your mom was waiting." Lottie cheerfully pulled Harry along. "My brother's here too so let's walk together!"

"Bye guys." Harry managed to choke out, waving meekly to his friends.

Harry looked at the man who was lazily leaning on his motorbike, helmet not on this time so Harry almost died because that man was probably the hottest thing he had ever laid eyes on.

The blue eyed Adonis, yes, he was a fucking Adonis in Harry's eyes looked up and Harry hoped his heart was okay. The man scratched lightly at his stubble -an oddly sexy gesture- then his gaze flicked to Harry.

Lottie dragged him fast enough and within seconds the Adonis was in front of him, smiling slightly at the curly haired male. Harry toyed with his skirt, not daring to meet the man's gaze.

"Well, I'm gonna go now? Bye Lottie!" Harry laughed awkwardly and was about to skip off when Lottie simply said goodbye back.

"Hey!" Harry froze in his tracks, wait.

He knew that voice.

That voice.

Harry whipped his head back to see Lottie's brother looking directly at him, wait. What?

"Nice kitten ears cutie!" Harry blushed and scampered off to his mom's car, mumbling a greeting to Anne, the voice ringing inside his ears. That slightly high pitched, melodic, raspy voice he'd recognise anywhere.

No way.

Then something clicked inside of him, he quickly fumbled with his bag, getting his phone out.

"So how was your day hon?" Anne asked, making small talk.

"Hmm, good." Harry said simply, immediately going onto Instagram and clicking into his DMs.

**LottieTommo95   •   2 days ago**

Harry felt himself internally dying as he realised it.

 _Tommo_ Tops

What. A. Coincidence.  



	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's in quite a complicated knot trying to get himself together to finally meet the eldest Tomlinson. It ends in superhero talk and a flustered Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed up the lyrics of What A Feeling :)
> 
> Btw I mainly update on Wattpad so if you want you can say hi @novocainelarry on wattpad imniceipromise

  
_What a feeling to be right here_

_Beside you now_

_It's like the air ran out_

_And my heart went running wild_

-

Life was full of surprises wasn't it? Fate had it’s way with people, bringing them together in most unexpected ways, it was pretty scary.

Harry was in a dilemma as he rolled back and forth on his bed, groaning and ended up burying his face in his favourite Gudetama pillow as he screamed out of frustration? Excitement? Horror?

He furrowed his eyebrows as he flopped to lie on his back, staring at the ceiling.

He honestly didn't know what to feel after encountering Lottie's brother -or fucking  _TommoTops_ -, the owner of the voice that worked its way into his dreams, in person. Especially when the man was someone who looked so perfect in real life.

Should he be worried? He refers to the man as daddy in his head daily without anyone knowing.

Should he feel scared? What if he was found out?

Oddly though, Harry felt excitement and anticipation pooling in his tummy. The mere idea of being in front of the man, the thrill and the arousal he was ninety nine percent sure he was bound to feel when he saw the eldest Tomlinson, it just felt exciting, in a good way. Sure he was worried he would embarrass himself in front of the man, but he wasn't much scared he'd get caught.

I mean, he was on Incognito anyways.

Harry had crazy flirty friends like Cara and Eleanor, he knew a thing or two about how to get a boy, or in this case, a man. Harry was never one for getting extremely flirty, he was usually shy and bashful whenever boys chatted him up. He knew he'd probably end up stammering just looking at Lottie's older brother whom, he just realised, he has not leant the name of yet.

But he'd try his best to make a good impression on TommoTops, or should he say daddy. Harry giggled, it was pretty funny that he was the only one calling the man daddy and the guy probably didn't have a clue as to who he was other than the boy who wore fucking kitten ears.

Even if it meant letting kitty get feisty.

-

"Hey Lou Lou?" Lottie called out from the living room as she munched on cereal, eating it directly out of the box while watching a rerun of Seinfeld.

A faint "yeah" was heard in reply as the eldest Tomlinson busied himself with preparing -hopefully edible- noodles for dinner.

"My friends wanna join us to watch Deadpool on Saturday, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

"Harry's coming too by the way!" Lottie informed with a smirk as she heard something clang and her brother's yelp of "ouch!" from the kitchen following. Saturday was certainly going to be exciting.

-

Lottie wasn't the only one excited for Saturday. Harry literally ransacked his wardrobe Thursday night, how should he dress? Cute? Casual? Sexy? A mix of all three maybe? He pulled a pile of clothes which he called his "going out clothes", flicking through the hangers trying to look for something appropriate. He groaned as he finally laid out a couple of outfits he that he deemed presentable for his first meeting with Lottie's brother. He still didn't know the man's name yet, surely he couldn't just waltz up to him and call him daddy or TommoTops.

He huffed in frustration, deciding to pick out three of his favourites out of the pile of clothes –which was a _very_ difficult thing mind you- on his bed and he'd ask Cara or El which was better. He picked out a simple, comfy pair of pale blue panties with a lace hem which he loved beforehand to wear on the day itself.

Harry swore off listening to his favourite audios until he actually met the man in the flesh in two days. It was torture, not getting himself off with the constant thought of daddy daddy daddy in his head and the reminder that he was in fact going to see the man and probably talk to him.

Harry's finger hovered over the words "open new incognito tab" on his screen for the eighth time that night before he let out a loud groan and pressed the home button, carelessly throwing his phone on his bedside table before he gave into temptation. He could imagine the man's voice in his head, vivid as ever since he heard that voice live.

_"Be a good boy Harry."_

And somehow he manages to resist up to Friday night.

-

It was Friday night and trying to pick out a good outfit has never felt so hard.

“Come on Harry, we’ve been at this for like, an hour.” Cara complains, sitting cross-legged on Harry’s bed, messing up his duvet as she rolled around impatiently. Harry has literally tried on each of the three outfits he managed to pick out –after three hours on Wednesday, groan- at least four times and he still couldn’t decide.

Harry runs a hand through his curls and frowns, looking at himself in his full length mirror for the seventeenth time that night. He had a snug knitted white wool sweater on and his black schoolgirl shirt, short but not short enough to see his bum, a basic outfit really.

“You know Har,” Cara yawned, it was already nine at night and Harry’s mum let them bring their dinner upstairs so two empty plates of what used to be shepherd’s pie was on his dressing table, Cara had been at his place since four, playing games on her phone and aimlessly scrolling Instagram and Twitter just to pass time as Harry tried on outfit after outfit. “Just go with this one, it’s cute and it’s not too showy or anything, but like, bring a flannel or summat because your legs will definitely get cold in the cinema.’

_Not if daddy warms me up._

Harry’s eyes widened and immediately he shook his head, because how could he even-

He wasn’t supposed to-

He can’t even-

“Hm, someone’s blushing.” Cara sang, eying Harry with a large smirk on her face. Harry glared at her, cheeks still helplessly pink from his inappropriate thoughts about Lottie’s brother.

“I’ll bring along my flannel.” Harry changed the topic as fast as he could, rummaging through his wardrobe for his red flannel. Cara shot him a knowing look.

“It’s Lottie’s brother, isn’t it.” Fuck Cara for knowing him so well. Harry nodded slightly and looked up at his best friend, eyes serious.

“Don’t tell anyone.” Cara shrugged and agreed, smile wide on her face.

“Well well, seems like Harry’s got a crush.”

“Shush, Delevinge.” Harry threw a pillow in her face, trying his best to ignore the butterflies in his tummy the moment Cara mentioned the word crush.

"I'm expecting details about le crush tomorrow, Harry." Cara waggles her eyebrows.

Crush.

-

For the first time in his almost sixteen years of living, Harry was up and out of bed before his alarm went off at six in the morning. Harry always woke up early, alarm set for 7 a.m. almost everyday, he would get up no matter how tired or groggy he felt. Today was different, it felt different, Harry barely slept the night before, tossing and turning in his bed, messing up his blankets and whining because he had to sleep, he just had to, his skin the next day depended on it.

He finally closed his eyes and drifted into sleep, little sighs leaving his lips as he snored lightly, dreaming about some crazy dream with cats and popcorn and a pair of shocking blue eyes with his favorite voice.

And yet here he was, up at six in the morning, staring at his Gudetama pillow sternly.

“I am not going to make a fool of myself today.” He tells the yellow pillow in all seriousness. Ten seconds later though Harry was rolling around like a mad puppy, clutching his pillow and squealing because he was going to watch Deadpool today. And meet Lottie’s brother, also know as TommoTops, also known to him as daddy,

Gudetama just stares back at him with that lazy cotton smile. Harry chucks the pillow to the side and hops out of bed to the bathroom.

Harry's halfway through brushing his teeth vigorously when his phone buzzes.

Lottie: We're on the way!! This is ur address right?

Lottie: [insert Harry's address here bc I lack creativity]

Lottie: Rmb to look pretty!! ;)

He rolled his eyes and spit out the minty toothpaste. He typed out a very lame "yep and okie" and hurried to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later Harry was out of the shower and had carefully dried his curls. He put on a bit of his cherry lip balm and smacked his lips. He looked into the mirror and put on his best smile.

"Hi! I'm Harry, nice to meet you!" He said sweetly.

-

"H-hi, 'm Harry nice to meet you." Harry mumbled nervously, staring at his fingers while Lottie was holding back her laughter.

"Shut up!" Harry whisper whined at her, sneaking a glance at the man in the driver's seat who was looking right back at him through the rear view mirror.

"Hi Harry," Harry's breath hitched, shivers running down his spine automatically. Tommo fucking Tops just called him by his name.

"I'm Lottie's brother, you can call me Louis." Lottie sniggered at their awkwardly formal introduction meanwhile all Harry could process was Louis.

_Louis Louis Louis Louis Louis._

Louis TommoTops Tomlinson.

Also the person Harry called daddy in his head for a good month or two. Harry flushed at the thought. He was gaping a little with pink cheeks before Lottie poked his side, hard.

"Ow!" Harry yelped, finally coming down to earth. Lottie continued innocently typing on her phone, secretly eying her brother and friend. The side of Louis' mouth quirked up.

"Hiya Louis." Harry said shyly. Louis hummed in response and continued his driving.

Harry pursed his lips, disappointed that Louis -it felt great to finally know his name- didn't continue the conversation. But then again he had to focus on driving so Harry started playing with Lottie's hair and telling her her about how Cara choked on a green pea last night and snorted it out, both of them breaking into fits of giggles.

He didn't catch Louis fondly staring, biting back a smile as he silently drove.

-

"Harrehhh!" Eleanor ran forward and pounced on Harry, mussing his curls, making Harry whine and struggle getting out of her grip to salvage his formerly neat curls.

"Finally! I was getting fed up with listening to Luke complaining about how him and Michael are fighting, they're like an old married couple I swear." She groaned, pointing at the blonde who was furiously texting on his phone.

Luke didn't seem to notice Harry and Lottie's arrival until Eleanor shoved his shoulder.

"Wha- oh hi guys, y'all are finally here!" He greets lamely before looking back to his phone, mumbling something about how Michael is a lazy ass and complaining how he's lonely at home.

"Well, okay. Hi Luke." Harry sighed.

"Honestly surprised he noticed the time." Eleanor says, making a face at the oblivious blonde.

"I hear you Calder."

"Go text your boyfriend, Hemmings."

"He's not- we're not- we're not boyfriends." Luke spluttered.

"He hesitated." Lottie says, making Harry and Eleanor cackle. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Hello boys and girls!" Harry immediately turned to see Louis Tomlinson walking over to them. His heart did a little flip in his chest as he took in the man's appearance.

A maroon sweater over sinfully tight skinny jeans, hair styled into a messy quiff, he walked over to Lottie and extended his arm. The younger Tomlinson huffed and handed him a black jacket.

"Demanding."

"Eh, like you're any better." Louis says, looking up and meeting Harry's green orbs. Harry's mind couldn't process that Louis, the Tommotops, was right in front of him. He just continued staring at the man with a mix of awe and embarrassment.

"Hi Harry." Louis said. Two simple words making Harry feel like he just struck the grand prize in a lottery, he grinned dreamily without thinking. Lottie snorted.

"Hi Harry." She mimicked her brother, Harry cringed and flushed.

"Hi Lottie." Harry said, scowling. His eye flicked back to Louis, where the man was looking at them amusedly.

"Hi Lottie's brother!" Eleanor chirped, slapping Luke's shoulder -Luke simply nodded briefly at Louis- and hopping in front of Louis.

" 's just Louis." Louis smiles politely at her.

Her eyes shone playfully as she looked Louis up and down, she nodded solemnly all of a sudden.

Louis' eyebrows scrunched up in mild confusion at the teenage girl. Eleanor looked over at Harry who looked -to her amusement- worried and jealous at the same time, pouting.

"Fit." She mouthed to Harry, giving him a knowing wink. "I approve."

Harry's eyes widened comically.

"Haz! I love your skirt, where'd you get it?" Harry blinked at her, he bought this skirt with _Eleanor_ herself and Cara around last Christmas.

"Uh I-"

"It looks great on you! Your legs look amazing." The brunette gushes, hooking an arm around Harry's neck. Harry looked like a lost puppy, absolutely confused at what was happening.

"Don't you agree Louis?"

And oh. _Oh._

Louis very obviously rakes his eyes over Harry without any hint of shyness, taking in the way Harry had his upper lip between his teeth anxiously, the way his fingers nervously tangled together, to his pretty white sweater and the black pleated skirt that stopped slightly below mid thigh.

"Yeah, he looks really pretty." Louis murmurs softly, looking straight into Harry's eyes. Harry's legs almost go weak. He had heard this voice saying the words "baby looks so pretty like that" countless times in those audios he secretly indulged himself in, and now with those shocking blur eyes looking -fuck- directly at him...

Fuck. Harry almost whimpers.

"Tsk." Luke walks over to join them, glaring pointedly at Eleanor. "So what time's the movie?"

Harry recovers fast enough, tearing his eyes away from Louis' gaze. The older man plucks out an iPhone 6s from his pocket and checks the time.

"We've got a good twenty minutes before they let us in I'd reckon." Louis replies. Harry appreciates his Southern Doncaster accent very much. "So, popcorn anyone?"

They head towards the counter selling popcorn and drinks, Lottie has engaged Eleanor in conversation -which Harry highly suspects has to do with himself judging by all the glaces in his way-, Luke is still typing away and Louis, _daddy af, rugged, beautiful Louis,_ has somehow ended up walking alongside Harry.

They don't make conversation but Harry feels overwhelmed already, being beside the TommoTops, and the best thing was, Louis had no clue Harry was listening to his explicit, tantalising audios on Incognito every couple of nights.

"Do you like Spiderman?" Harry tilts his head up to look at Louis -the man wasn't very tall, barely two inches taller than himself- with shocked eyes. He wasn't expecting Louis to talk to him.

"Yeah!" He replies enthusiastically, because he really does like Spiderman, one of his favourite superheroes in fact. "I've a collection of his comics and the entire movie memorised actually."

He bites his lip and cringes, his inner nerd was coming out.

But Louis just nods eagerly.

"Cool, 've always preferred the DC superheroes though, my favourite has to be Batman. But Marvel is good, especially Iron Man." He says.

"Yeah, Wonder Woman's pretty cool though." Harry quips.

"Mm." Louis says and they don't speak after that, the walk to the counter seems to take ages. Harry desperately wants to find something to talk to Louis about but he finds himself too shy to form words.

-

He ends up sitting between Eleanor and Louis, of fucking course. Harry pretended not to notice that nod and painfully obvious victory sign his two best friends shared.

And since Lottie bought a regular popcorn and a large one, she told Louis and Harry to share whilst she, Eleanor and Luke shared the large one.

Sneaky little squirrels they were. Harry was mentally slamming his head on a wall repeatedly.

"I like your necklace by the way." Louis says casually as the advertisements are playing , Harry's fingers automatically close around his paper plane pendant.

"Thanks."

"Popcorn?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Louis turns out to be a really loud person, cackling out loud whenever he found a scene funny. Harry giggled quite a lot, embarrassing letting out a loud "Hah!" once.

He inwardly cringes in embarassment but Louis just laughs along. Harry had to admit though, Ryan Reynolds did look pretty fit in a skintight suit.

Louis' fingers brush against Harry's when he reaches for popcorn, he just smiles. He just fucking smiles that sinful smile of his while Harry was near suffering a heart attack.

Harry blushes during the sex scene. Not so much due to scene itself but mostly because the man of all his dirty fantasies was right beside him.

Daddy.

Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He shuffled around in his seat, his cock was getting excited and the slightly lacy material of his panties didn't help much in calming his situation.

Harry's breath caught when Louis' hand which was lazily draped on their shared seat dividers brushed his arm.

He made a soft sound at the back of his throat, barely audible but still audible. Louis turned to look at the curly haired boy.

"Everything alright Harry?" He whispered.

"Absolutely fine." He says and hopes Louis doesn't notice his voice is a little higher and strained.

-

Despite the times he almost suffocated because of Louis' close proximity, Harry enjoyed the movie. He chatted animatedly with Lottie and Eleanor, all three gushing about how great the movie was.

After Louis and Lottie dropped him off at home, Louis' gaze lingering on him for a good five seconds before smiling at him.

"Bye Harry." He says, raspy voice making Harry shiver as usual.

Harry steps into his room, letting out a shaky breath and pulling out his phone.

He needed to get some relief, desperately.

He comes listening to Louis' voice praising, imagining blue eyes and the hands with 28 tattooed on the fingers.

"Daddy." He chokes out, pulling out his earphones and hastily closing the incognito tab.

Hopefully he would see Louis again.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a new friend and somehow manages to snag Louis all alone for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's soooo late

_Taste on your tongue,_

_Smoke in your lungs,_

_And I need your love,_

_I need your love._

-

It was an immediate attraction, even before the great revelation of Louis -it felt so nice to finally know his name, _Louis_ \- being the person to the voice which rang in his ears subconsciously on a daily basis, the voice which sent tingles and shivers down his spine. Before he even knew Lottie's brother was _Tommotops_ , those very brief meetings before they actually spoke were enough for Harry to feel a sense of longing.

_"Pretty little doll aren't you? So desperate for daddy's fingers to be in your pretty little cunt."_

Harry gasped, Louis' voice whispering dirty words into his ears through his earphones. He had a spit slicked finger tracing his rim carefully, he hasn't tried fingering himself since the first time he used his dildo.

**Babygirl**   
_Gay, feminisation,_ _ageplay_ _, anal fingering_ _, daddy kink,_ _nipple play_

Harry found it oddly hot when he heard Louis' voice rasping out the word cunt, he whimpered softly. It was the middle of the night and Harry had woken up after a scarily yet hotly explicit dream of himself and a certain blue eyed man.

He jolted out of bed with a painful hard on half an hour ago, a wet spot visible on his lilac panties. Harry felt so _torn_ , he felt all sorts of emotions as the realisation of how much he enjoyed and indulged his late night activities hit him.

 _Lust_.

One of the seven cardinal sins, where one is helplessly addicted to the feeling of pleasure from sexual activities. Harry learned about that a couple of years ago.

He felt so guilty and small, thinking about how it started so innocently, him looking up what Cara one mentioned as _daddy kink_ to which his classmates reacted with either a choke, a blush or cackles, some even all three.

And then he got hooked, exploring audios on Incognito, discovering things good boy's should never be discovering, especially at his age. Only just a year ago he learned how to wank for the very first time, when Michael came over and Harry woke up half hard in his panties.

He cried and Michael panicked a little, soon Michael smiled weakly at him and told him about masturbation.

And now here he was, saliva coated fingers dipping slightly into his pink hole, earphones plugged in with a very _very_ dirty audio of Louis' voice playing and a dildo hidden in the back of his closet.

But it honestly felt too good to stop. Like the effect of the most fragrant and well preserved wine to an alcoholic, he was addicted and it was so so hard to stop.

"Lo-Daddy!" He breathed out as he climaxed, three fingers up his ass, just brushing his prostate lightly.

" _You're so good_ _babygirl_ _, daddy's_ _favourite_ _person in the world. My pretty princess."_

Harry washed his hands and wiped his chest after, making sure the incognito tab was closed and no stains were on his duvet he went back to sleep. Lightly snoring with his yellow gudetama pillow clutched exceptionally tight to his chest as he tried to calm his nerves.

It only helped ever so slightly that this time his dream was about his cat, Snowball and with of course Louis Tomlinson visiting his house in a spiderman suit because the man seemed to almost haunt his dreams.

-

"So," Cara and Michael say at the same time it was almost scary, Cara's knuckles rapping on her desk to create a drumroll. Harry squinted at the both of them, pouting his red lips and grumbling under his breath.

Of course Monday had to come.

"How was the date?!"

Harry wad both amused and overwhelmed by his friends' enthusiasm. Hell, it wasn't even a date per se, there were three other people with them for God's sake.

Plus, Louis would never show interest in him. _Sigh_.

Harry gave Michael who had a playful smirk on his red lips an exasperated look before turning to Cara. The girl shrugged and spoke without the slightest hint of guilt.

"Oh right, I told Mikey too. I mean, I couldn't keep it _all_ to myself."

"You were planning on not telling me? Harold!" Michael put a hand on his chest, looking absolutely scandalised.

Harry groaned, buried his face in his hands then looked back up.

"Well, _Louis_ was very hot." He stated as if talking about the weather. But oh, he was very excited to be talking about the man, he could make poems about Louis' every feature.

_Eyes as blue_   
_as the summer sky_   
_reflecting on the sea, lashes_   
_a mile long, scruff I would want_   
_scraping the skin of my thighs,_   
_voice so raspy_   
_it sends shivers_   
_down my spine and the most beautiful smile to grace_   
_the face_   
_of the earth._

Harry had it pretty bad for someone whom he barely spoke 10 sentences to.

"You make me regret not coming with you guys," Michael sighed. Cara held up a hand and Michael high fived it.

"Same Mikey, same."

"But," Harry sighed defeatedly, "Why in the world would he show interest in me? I'm young and inexperienced and, he's just, so perfect."

Cara ruffled his hair.

"Why _wouldn't_ he? From the pictures you sent me, he looks daddy af." Harry gulped, damn right he did.

"So?"

"I'm just saying, he looks like the kind of man who would like having someone to baby and dote on, and what better person than our Hazza? Plus, he'd teach you everything you'd need to know, I mean _everything_."

Harry blushed a little, Michael then squealing how cute he was and pinching his cheeks. The thought of Louis' thin, perfect lips rasping out _baby_ made Harry's heart and cock very much excited.

"Oh stop contaminating Harry with your kinky shit, Cara." Michael laughed. Harry stifling a tiny giggle and toying with the ends of his skirt.

"She can't contaminate me much if I'm already contaminated Mikey." Harry said out of the blue. "I spend too much time with her to not be!"

"Harry shall stay an innocent angel, thank you very much. I shall protect you from Cara." Michael declared, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"What's done is done Michael." Cara said simply.

-

_"But you wanted to go higher, take a chance to explode, thought I was more than the afterlife, thought I was more than the..."_

Harry lazily hummed along to Afterlife as he waited for his mum to come pick him up after school.

"Mind if I sit?" Harry looked up from his nails in his lap and blinked at the tan boy peering at him. He was pretty sure this guy was a senior.

"Sure." Harry pulled his leather satchel closer to him to make a larger space for the boy to sit on the bench. He flashed a small smile and continued picking at his nails, he tsked looking at a tiny bit of chipped polish on one of his nails.

"Nice nails."

"Ha ha, thanks." Harry gave the boy a dry laugh and sarcastic smile, he was used to people occasionally mocking him for his feminine choices. Everyone thought he was some sort of weird in the beginning, he remembered how he sometimes got teased, especially in primary school. But boys in primary school were immature so.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! I mean..." Harry gave him a skeptical look but looked down at the boy's outstretched hands anyways. Hints of red nail polish -mostly scratched off Harry reckons- was visible on the boy's short fingernails.

"I wish I could wear nail polish like you."

"What's your name?"

"Niall Horan. Hi." The boy smiled carefully. Ah, the Irish. Harry remembered hearing about the partier and beer loving senior from Cara. But wasn't Niall straight?

"You..." Harry contemplated what to say without sounding offensive. "I thought you were straight?" He asked to which Niall stiffened.

Okay that was probably too straightforward, good job Harry.

"Pansexual. Actually." Niall explained, looking shy and closed down, unlike the crazy loud party goer people usually made him out to be. " 've always had a liking for nail polish and some makeup though."

"Me mum and dad are pretty close minded, those really religious ones. So I try to ignore the it if I feel a pull towards a guy at parties, I mean, thank God I like girls too I guess."

Harry couldn't imagine a life having to hide who you truly were and not being supported by your family. He couldn't imagine what would have happened Gemma and his mum judged him and his life choices.

" It's okay, I think your nails are pretty." Harry says, admiring Niall's fingernails, even without nail polish they were perfectly trimmed and filed. "You can come over sometime and I'll do them for you!"

"Really?" Niall brightened, smile blinding it was infectious. Harry nodded, warming up to the Irish lad fast. He was engulfed in a warm hug that knocked the breath out of him.

"Shit. That's the craic mate,means a lot to me. Thanks." Niall said, sincerity dripping from his words. Harry hugged back, already picking the perfect colours of nail polish for Niall in his head.

"Harry?" Harry looked up from his close embrace with Niall to face the baby blue eyes that haunted his dreams.

Louis Tomlinson in all his sex god worthy glory staring down and him and Niall with an expression of amusement and confusion and was that distaste he saw in that sea of blue?

Harry's immediate reaction was to wriggle out of Niall's grip, face blushing like it always seemed to whenever Louis was within a ten metre radius of him. Niall gave Harry a confused look but shook his head.

"Hi Louis." Harry said bashfully, gone was his usual act of playful confidence. Harry's palms were sweating and he was trying to look somewhat calm and collected, Louis just had that effect on him.

"Hello. Did you see Lotts around? I'm supposed to pick her up." Louis drawled out, looking around for his platinum blonde haired sister.

"Yeah? She's still inside but she has a meeting I think, won't be finished till around four." The way Louis' face scrunched up in confusion was endearing.

"Really? Little bugger didn't tell me that." Louis scowled, making Harry giggle. "Looks like I came here all for nothing, sue me." Louis smiled charmingly at Harry, eyes glittering.

"Mate? Was great talking to you and thanks." An Irish voice interrupted their somewhat personal moment, Harry inwardly cursed his new found friend. A displeased grumble left Harry's lips but he flashed Niall a grin anyway.

"Oh?" Louis spoke suddenly, eyes widening a little as if finally noticing Niall's presence. "Right, probably bit weird to do this but hi mate, 'm Louis Tomlinson."

"Niall Horan."

"Well Harry I've got to run but I'll pick you up on that offer someday. Here, give me your number." Niall said, standing up awkwardly and handed Harry a slightly cracked iPhone.

"You'd better." Harry typed in his number and handed the phone back. Niall gave both of them a short wave and strode out the school gates. When Harry turned back Louis was looking at him with an eyebrow raised, unimpressed.

"Hmm?" Harry questioningly peered up at Louis through his long lashes.

"It's nothing, love." Harry blushed at the pet name. It probably meant nothing, Louis probably called everyone love just because he's that charismatic and charming.

"Do you need a ride home, Harry? Or are you staying back too?"

And _shit_ , that was a tempting offer. Harry's mom was so late and just the idea of being in the same car with Louis gave Harry tingles in his tummy. They would ride together, alone.

Oh, he wanted to.

"I'll give my mum a call first?" It came out as more of a question, like Harry needed Louis' approval to call his mom. Maybe he just wanted Louis' approval. Yeah.

"Sure, Harry." Harry beamed and dialled his mother.

"Mum? Where are you?"

"There's a bit of a hold up here at work honey, I'm so sorry. Give me five minutes and I'll be o-"

"Oh no! It's fine mum. It's Lottie's brother, he asked if I needed a ride and I promise to be safe and call you when I get back home. Can I get a ride with him, mum? Please?" Harry rushed out, sounding almost desperate. Anne could hear her son's pout in his voice.

"Oh alright then! It'll give me some time to finish up some other things. Thank the boy for me and I'll get back home probably a bit after you pumpkin."

"Yay! Thanks mum." Harry grinned happily. He took a deep breath and turned back to Louis, calm and collected.

"My mum says she's busy with work so she'd be very grateful for you to send me back home." Harry says, voice slow and syrupy.

"Oh it's no problem, really. Is that your bag?" Louis asks, pointing at satchel beside Harry, who nods. Louis picks it up and starts walking.

Harry gets up, smoothing his skirt and took large steps to keep up with Louis. "I can take it myself!" He says when he finally catches up and tries taking it from Louis.

"Now now. Let me be a gentleman, dear Harry." Louis orders in a soft voice, with a tone of strictness and Harry immediately blushed, obeying. With his pretty hands clasped behind his back Harry silently trailed behind Louis, admiring his smaller but strong frame.

"Here we are."

They reach Louis' Range Rover and Harry climbs into the passenger seat. His skirt riding up a little when he sat down. Louis got in and passed Harry his bag, cold fingers brushed his own for a moment and Harry missed the contact as soon as it was gone.

This was going to be a long ride.

-

"Is that who I think it is?" Cara asks, wiping her sweaty face and still in her sports attire.

"Harry!" Kendall says, squinting at the figure. "He's with some guy, looks a couple years older than us. Who's he?"

"Is it? Oh I think it _isss_!" Cara smirks and whips out her phone, taking multiple pictures as fast as she could. "Dang! I wanted to properly see his face!"

"Who?" Kendall asked, confused.

"You'll see soon enough, babe. Harry you little rug rat, going off with your crush without telling me." She says, smiling widely.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a tease and a dork.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers,_

_Singing my life with his words,_

_Killing me softly with his song,_

_Killing me softly._

 

-

 

Harry has never felt so torn in between excitement to talk and extreme awkwardness. Louis was amazing, randomly commenting about silly signboard commercials and the music that was playing on the radio. Whilst all Harry could do was nod in reply to basically everything.

 

"You all right there, Harry?" Louis asked suddenly, looking at Harry with concern in his eyes. "You haven't spoken a word since we've got in the car."

 

"Uhm...j-just a b-bit tongue tied is all." Harry says, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. _Be normal in front of Louis once!_ Harry smiled at Louis, nervously fiddling around.

 

"I won't bite you know." Louis teases. "Unless you ask me to, I mean." He winks. Harry laughs out loud at that, he's seen that line in one romance novel too many. His eyes scrunch up adorably and his dimples show.

 

"Right!" Louis laughs, seemingly glad to have elicited that reaction from Harry. "Properly too inappropriate to say to someone my sister's age."

 

"Heyyy I'm almost sixteen!" Harry pouted.

 

"And I'm going to be twenty one soon. Ah, how time flies." Louis smiles. Harry did the math in his head, a five year age difference was _okay_. Cara's comment about how Louis was more matured and _experienced_ made Harry's heart race. Fuck.

 

"Old man." Harry bites back a grin as he teases Louis.

 

"Don't mess with me kiddo!" Louis snarled and shoved Harry playfully. Perfect, they've reached the banter stage of their relationship. "I'm only five years older."

 

"Plus I'm more mature than ye child. Could pick up a thing or two from me." Louis scoffs, unaware from how his one statement made Harry's imagination go wild.

 

"Oh look who's _so_ grown up." Harry teases, rolling his eyes. "I mean I almost couldn't tell, we're almost the same height!" And yes, Harry pulled out the big guns.

 

You know how you've reached that high a level of desperate to flirt that you tease your crush about basically everything like you're a kid in primary school with your first crush? Harry was that smitten. Hopefully Louis would take it well.

 

"What did you just say, Harold?"

 

"Nothing too big, much like you." Harry giggled. There was a glint of something, Harry couldn't quite pinpoint what it was -anger? humour?- in Louis' eyes that urged him to continue.

 

"Really now? How would you know I'm not big, dear Harry." The sexual innuendo was too obvious to be ignored. Harry blushed fifty shades of red. Louis smirked a bit at that, or it could just be the light playing tricks on Harry's eyes.

 

"I'll have you know Harry," Louis said when they neared a stoplight. Harry froze, Louis' breath was tickling his ear. _Fuck._ "What I lack in height I make up with power." Harry just about had an aneurysm when Louis used that voice. The voice he heard in all those audios and wanked furiously to.

 

Harry was going to get hard very soon. He ever so casually adjusted his satchel on his lap to hopefully cover the probable semi he had. Apparently he wasn't subtle enough because he swore he saw a little smirk playing at the corner of those thin lips.

 

Deciding to play along, Harry looked at Louis with his doe eyes, batting his lashes in a way he hoped was passably seductive enough.

 

"Why don't you prove it?" Harry smiles up at Louis.

 

Louis froze, his back stiffened and his grip around the steering wheel tightened. Harry's eyes flitted to how the veins in Louis' arms grew visible, Louis turned to Harry for the briefest of seconds and his eyes were dark. A swell of pride built inside Harry, knowing he had the power to made Louis look like he was about to lose all control. But as soon as Harry caught the look in Louis' eyes he blinked and it was gone. In replacement was a glimmer of humour, Louis laughed even if it sounded slightly sheepish.

 

"Now now, this probably isn't the most appropriate conversation, is it?"

 

Harry pouted throughout the ride. They talked about how Lottie was an _annoying little shit_ at home -Louis' words- and played a disappointingly innocent game of 20 questions in which Louis only asked regular questions and Harry couldn't find another spark of boldness to crack a somewhat suggestive one.

 

Progress.

 

"What's your job?" Harry asks. It's his fourteenth -maybe?- question for Louis. He can't believe he forgot to ask this before.

 

"Primary school drama teacher, not much but it's, well, interesting. You know, seven to eleven year olds who prefer Transformers and preteen romance over classics." Harry laughs. The image of Louis trying to cram the concept of Grease -a so called _classic_ according to him- into the young minds that are still fantasy and fun filled.

 

"Fun to work with most of the time when they're not being absolute pains in the arse."

 

"But those are the best pains, aren't they?" Harry blurts and Louis just chokes on something between a gasp and a laugh. Harry looked at him with a confused look, eyes shocked at Louis' excited reaction.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Peachy." Louis wheezes when he collects himself. Harry thinks about what he could've said to sought such a reaction. And _oh_. He didn't mean-

 

"Oh my god. Louis! I meant the fun in teaching kids is the best pain! Not the...in the arse pains!" He didn't know whether to cry or laugh, he settled for blushing because he'd just insinuated that one, he knew what a "pain in the arse" felt like, and two, it felt good.

 

_I mean it did but...hush._

 

"Sure Harry, sure." Louis laughed, eyes crinkling beautifully, and sent him a wink.

 

Harry pouted and ignored Louis the rest of the ride, but not quite so. Even though no conversation was initiated since, Harry kept sneakily staring at Louis from the corner of his eyes. 

 

 

Like what you see there, Harry?" Louis says after around thirty seconds of staring. Harry's eyes were starting to hurt from how he was consistently glancing sideways. His eyes would probably get stuck like that for the rest of his life if he kept at it. In fact if this was the view he got every time ( the side profile of a beautiful, scruffy, blue eyed man with cheekbones and a jawline that could cut), by all means let his eyes get stuck.

 

He was joking, kind of.

 

"Mmhm daddy." And wow, Harry must've really lost it. The name just slipped out of his plush pink lips without warning. Harry didn't even warn _himself_ , stupid brain. His large green eyes widened and his hands flew up to cover his mouth. He could not believe he actually called Louis Tomlinson, also known as TommoTops69, also known as Mr. FuckMeInTheAss by Harry.

 

Um.

 

Louis tensed visibly once again.

 

"Sorry!" Harry squeaked, appalled at himself. When they reached Harry's house Harry giggled nervously and mumbled a low thanks under his breath, not daring to look at Louis.

 

"Fucking minx." He heard Louis' voice rasp out when he shut the door, hoarse and dominant.

 

Harry scurried inside the house. His cheeks flaming red as he reminisced the look in Louis' eyes and that _voice_.

 

"Hi mum." He greeted like he usually did whenever he came home. No one replied. Oh right, his mum was at work still. Fucking Louis, messing up his thoughts.

 

_Fucking minx._

 

Harry whined as he rubbed at the semi in his pants. He bit his lip, not wanting to go on. But Louis' face, the dark look in his eyes when Harry told him to "prove his strength", the rasp in his voice and simply the way he talked about children with crinkles by his eyes as he smiled.

 

Harry didn't know why but he laughed. A daddy in both ways of the world. Domestic and dominant, Harry was in deep. He moaned and rushed to the bathroom, stripping immediately and jerked himself off, coming quick and hard.

 

"Beautiful boy." He could picture Louis' face. The sad thing was, he could never experience it in real life. Harry sighed.

 

The shower head turned on, water gushing and washing the sticky fluid he got on the walls down the drain.

 

-

 

_Things I want to have with Louis:_   
_-love_   
_-good sex :)_

_-him to call be baby_   
_-actual babies_   
_\- a family_

_Chances of those things ever happening:_   
_2%_

 

Harry scrawled absentmindedly in his notebook as his teacher droned on and on about plant systems.

 

"You've got it bad for my brother eh?" Harry jumped, almost screaming but he controlled himself. Lottie looked over his shoulder to peer at his notebook. Harry glared daggers at her.

 

"Nooooo."

 

"That blush tells me otherwise." Lottie smirks, Harry pouts.

 

"I don't get it, I mean he's _okay_ ," Okay? _Just okay?_ Harry disagrees. "I just don't know why you and half the world are so in love with him. He's literally just Louis."

 

"You wouldn't get it." Lottie shrugged at his reply. "Unrequited love sucks." He grumbles, sniffing and leaning his head on Lottie's arm, wallowing in his own sadness.

 

Lottie suddenly laughs and he gets up because her arm shaking under his head wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing ever.

 

"What?" He wore an expression similar to a disgruntled kitten, squinting at the laughing girl.

 

"Oh Harry, you're just as oblivious aren't you?"

 

"Um?" He looks at her incredulously, what was he oblivious about? Lottie sighed, a smile dancing at her lips.

 

"Well hopefully, you'll know soon enough." Lottie says, leaving Harry wondering what in the world she meant, scrunching up his nose confusedly.

 

Lottie went home that day determined to sit her brother down and have a proper talk with him.

 

-

 

The next day Harry walked home with Cara and Kendall, grumbling every few minutes about hating being the third party. Cara and Kendall were too sweet for Harry's sad heart to handle, interlocking pinkies while walking beside him.

 

"I feel so included." He pouts.

 

"Oh there there Harry," Cara says, an unapologetic grin on her face as she full on holds Kendall's hand in her own. Harry makes puking noises just because.

 

"Speaking of couples and lovey dovey things," Kendall says suddenly, turning to Harry. "We saw you leaving with someone after school two days ago."

 

Harry looks at her. He just looks.

 

"Who was he?"

 

"Hahahahaha, funny story." Harry smiles the smile he uses during awkward situations -when it's awkward for himself-.

 

Kendall raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him.

 

"Fine, it's Lottie's brother. Five years older than us, hot and he took me home because my mum was late." Harry tugged on the hem of his shirt, eyes focused on the pavement because he didn't want to see her face because she was probably smirking.

 

"Does he drive a motorbike though?" Harry looks up in confusion, that was random.

 

"Um?" Kendall points to the black bike parked in front of his house. And oh, they've reached his house! And _oh,_ Louis was here.

 

Which, what in the world was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh even I don't know what's going on with this story I'm sorry


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Way too late an update. Harry gets a visit and somewhat makes progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read till the part where I accidentally deleted the last bit. It's up !!:) SOrRY btw

_Falling for someone,_

_Is losing your footing and tripping._

_The place you land,_

_Either plush warm blankets to keep safe and warm,_

_Or a bed of needles that will hurt you not just skin deep._

 

-

 

Upon further inspection, which included not only observing but also smelling, Harry was pretty sure this was Louis' bike. Considering the helmet smelled like sweat, slightly spicy cologne and clean shampoo. Cara doubled over when she saw Harry sniffing the helmet all creepy-like.

 

After Cara calmed down, Harry unlocked his front door and walked into the house, yelling his usual greeting to his mum. Two voices answered him though. The other sounding very much like Louis.

 

"Harold!" Harry near passed out when he saw Louis on his couch, cross legged with a half nibbled cookie in his hand, next to his fluffy white cat and mother watching the Discovery Channel. What a homey sight.

 

"Well well, who's this?" Cara says, already making her way to the living room with Kendall in tow. Harry makes a face, this was going to be embarrassing.

 

Before Louis replies, Harry's mum steps in.

 

"Harry dear, Louis came over a bit earlier looking for you. He's a lovely chap, made me great tea. Good company he is."

 

_What who why huh?_

 

"Aw Anne! You're making me blush, it's really no big deal." Louis laughs.

 

 _Anne?_ They're on a first name basis now? Harry just stands rooted at the spot, thinking of any possible reason why Louis would be at his house looking for him.

 

"Well Hazzabear, aren't you gonna come say hello?" Anne asks, bringing the curly haired lad back to earth. Louis sits on the couch with a cheeky grin, looking at Harry as if to say "well?"

 

With all the attention focused on himself, Harry toyed with the ends of his curls.

 

"Louis."

 

"Hazzabear." Of course he would use the nickname. Harry pouted at Louis who simply stuck out his tongue like a kid. Honestly, the more Harry got to know Louis, he seemed to either be a man child who had the playful attitude of a toddler or serious and daddy as fuck. It was endearing and made him like the man more than he should have.

 

"Shove off." Harry mumbled weakly.

 

"So you're Louis. _The_ Louis." Cara said pointedly, giving Louis a once over. "Huh, you really are fit."

 

"Are all your friends this flattering, Harry? First that Eleanor girl and now this..." Louis snapped his fingers, "what's your name, love?"  _Love._ Harry felt something deflate within him. Right, Louis called everyone that,  the knowledge didn't make him feel any happier though.

 

"Cara."

 

"Cara. Thanks for the compliment, they seem to keep rolling in after I met little Hazzabear here." Louis says, talking to Cara but looking intently at Harry. "My lucky charm, aren't you, Harry."

 

"If you say so." Harry sing songed nervously. "So what brings you here anyway?"

 

"Well I enjoyed your company the last time we met and was bored after drama class ended today I thought I'd pop by...to see if you wanted to hang out?" Louis asks, hesitating little at the end.

 

"Yes!" Harry answers excitedly, making Cara and Kendall burst out it giggling fits beside him. Anne looks at him with amusement, not seeming even slightly wary of her sixteen year old son warming up so quickly to the older man.

 

"Great!" Louis' smile could rival the sun. He shoved the remaining chunk of cookie into his mouth, licking his lips to clear any crumbs. Harry stared a little too long at that.

 

"So, let's go?" Louis asked, offering his hand as he got up.

 

Harry was about to reach for it, he was so close to touching the hand he'd dreamt of holding any day, everyday when Cara interjected their moment.

 

"Wait! Not yet y'all won't." She said loudly, stepping in the middle of both him and Louis, blocking his wonderful view of Louis and making Harry feel like slapping her just because.

 

He thinks he sees Louis glaring at her too but that could've just been him projecting his unrequited feelings on the man.

 

Cara looked over to her girlfriend and the girls shared a mischievous look.

 

"What?" Harry questioned, impatient and confused. He honestly just wanted to get whatever Cara wanted to do over with quickly so he could spend time alone with Louis.

 

"We'll be back in a moment, _Lover boy_." Kendall whispered the last part so only Harry could hear her. He shot her a warning glance.

 

The two girls pulled him upstairs to his room. Harry trying his best to keep up, stumbling clumsily due to his long legs.

 

"Harry babes. We're gonna get you all dolled up and ready to impress Mr. Tomlinson down there." Cara announced.

 

And then Harry was pulled into a flurry of makeup. Cara worked on his makeup while Kendall tried to work with his hair. He felt multiple urges to sneeze and tried not to be too loud when Kendall tugged at a few of his tangled locks.

 

"Be gentle!"

 

"We have to be quick! Don't want to be late do we?"

 

That shut Harry up.

 

After ten minutes, Harry was biting his lip nervously as he made his way down the stairs, Cara and Kendall trailing behind him proudly like he was a piece on art and they were the artists. But then again they kind of were. He licked his lips out of habit and tasted the faint taste of sticky strawberry gloss on his lips, at this rate there'd be no gloss left after a while.

 

"He's ready!" Cara announced loudly.

 

Louis looked stunned upon seeing Harry, his eyes fixated on the pretty boy standing before him. Harry looked up at him with his doe eyes.

 

"Sorry you had to wait, I'm ready." Louis quickly regained himself, nodding to say it was okay.

 

"Well I'm gonna steal little Hazza here till after dinner! That okay, Anne?"

 

Anne agreed easily and continued watching her show. Cara and Kendall followed the pair out, giggling and whispering. Harry was too nervous to bother about them, he kept looking at Louis and admired how relaxed the man looked.

 

"Hop on, darling." Louis drawled in a fake accent, gesturing to his motorbike like a prince would a princess.

 

Harry giggled and stared at the bike warily. Well at least his front could be plastered on Louis' warm back and it'd be completely natural and he could blame it in the nerves.

 

"Have fun! Take care of our baby, Tomlinson!"

 

"Only the best for Harry." Louis said airily, Harry bit the inside of his cheek shyly. Louis handed him a cute helmet with goggles he could use, the helmet made his curls fluff in his face, he quickly arranged his hair and got behind Louis on the bike.

 

_Would it be too fast and or obvious if he held on tight to Louis even before they started moving?_

 

Harry's hands lightly clutched the sides of Louis' shirt. Patience was key. Patience.

 

-

 

Fuck patience.

 

Harry was pouting as he saw the waitress so obviously trying to flirt with Louis. The pair of them were at a cafe Louis claimed to serve the best waffles. It definitely wasn't the girl's first time meeting Louis, considering the way her eyes brightened when she saw Louis and the yelled out Louis' name.

 

"It's been ages since you've came, Louis." Harry huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

"I've been busy."

 

"Awh but I- I mean we've missed you, you always do make working here more _enjoyable_." Desperate. Absolutely desperate. Harry could see her fluttering her lashes and biting her lip.

 

"Glad I do, love. Now I'll have my usual-"

 

"Chocolate banana waffles with two scoops of vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup, on it!"

 

Harry clenched his fists below the table, his bottom lip was jutted out and his eyebrows pulled into a frown as Louis laughed and nodded and the girl giggles along like it was the funniest thing in the world.

 

Honestly.

 

"I'll have the same as _Mr.  Tomlinson_ here but add sprinkles." Harry interjected, putting emphasis on Mr. Tomlinson, the words drawled out and sounding absolutely filthy. Louis' attention was back on Harry, unfortunately so was Ellie's, who sneered.

 

"Sprinkles? How old are you even, twelve?"

 

"Might be young but at least I'm matured enough to not judge other people's food choices." Harry said, smiling innocently, earning him a scowl.

 

"I'll be back." She smiled at Louis and stalked off.

 

"Mr. Tomlinson?" Louis asked, amused.

 

"Wanted your attention." Harry shrugged, then he leaned over to whisper near Louis' ear.

 

"Was jealous."

 

He could feel and hear how Louis' breathing suddenly became heavier.

 

"Yeah?" Louis' reaction spurred on the blast of confidence Harry felt. He brushed his lips lightly on Louis' cheek, the first contact his lips had ever had with people other than his mum and sister. Harry sat back down and looked directly into Louis' eyes, the pupils were dilated.

 

"I don't like seeing you flirt with other people." He admitted, a pink blush tinting his cheeks. He couldn't believe he just kind of(?) kissed Louis' cheek.

 

"Don't worry Harry." Louis replied after a full minute of intense silence.

 

"I've only got eyes for you, even since the beginning. Proper cherub aren't you? Love the way you smile and laugh and how you always look so _pretty._ " Louis continues, staring into Harry's nervous green eyes.

 

Harry smiled shyly.

 

"Thank you" He mumbled. "You think I'm pretty?"

 

"Of course, love. Prettiest boy I've ever seen." Louis says, his blue eyes shining with sincerity. Harry giggles.

 

By the end of their non-date Harry and Louis have shared complains about Lottie and her hinting, Harry has blushed more than he usually does, they've arranged for a proper date (which Louis and Harry agree to keep quiet about for the time being) and Harry received a text from Louis with a lone 


End file.
